


TUA wip (so far)

by moonage_daydream24



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cemetery, Ghosts, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Vanya Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Schizophrenia, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonage_daydream24/pseuds/moonage_daydream24
Summary: Klaus reminisces on his first experience with cigarettes and being locked away with corpses.





	TUA wip (so far)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My friend told me to give this a shot so here I am! I don't know if I should continue this as a story or not yet.

Nothing really was ordinary anymore. In fact Klaus couldn’t think of even one time in his life that was considered “ordinary” At least to him. For all he knew, all the children in the world had experienced what he had as a child. Maybe they had less experience with six siblings, or less experience with superhero siblings. Or maybe it was just that Klaus Hargreeves could see the dead.  
Klaus’ father believed he was schizophrenic for many years, “Useless as Number Seven”, he’d say. Reginald Hargeeves was an absolute gem, Klaus would tell his dealers when they brought up how they “absolutely couldn’t imagine” how one of the old man’s children became a junkie. But of course Reginald wasn’t his real father, he wasn’t anyone’s real father if he could even be counted as a father at all. Klaus scoffed at the thought of Reggie taking he and his siblings out fishing. His brother, now deceased- Ben Hargreeves gave him a confused look. Klaus waved him off, taking a long drag from his cigarette.  
He couldn’t quite remember when he’d started smoking. Somewhere between the ages of ten and sixteen, “Just something to take the edge off.” He’d told himself. Little did he know then that he’d become an addict to keep the monsters away. But things had gotten worse from that first cigarette. Reginald decided to test Klaus’ power, promising one day he’d take Klaus to go clothes shopping only to bring him to a graveyard. He could remember that day like it happened yesterday, Reginald ignored his confusion and cries of fear, pulling him by his wrist and deeper into the cemetery. The mausoleum they’d stopped in front of looked as if it was ready to collapse in on itself, dead flowers at the entrance and spider webs spread across the overgrowth.  
Klaus trembled and tried to pull away but to no avail. “In Loving Memory” the discolored concrete door read. Reginald took a key out of his pocket and before he knew what was happening he was tossed into the building, the heavy door slamming shut behind him. He’d never been in a room this dark before. At the academy he had a nightlight, he had his bed and his siblings to call for help. Now it was just him, the darkness and dozens of corpses. He dared not move, calling out for Reggie, begging to be set free. When there was no answer Klaus assumed the worst; he’d been left there to die.  
“Klaus” the voices taunted as he tried to sleep, “Kllllauuuusssss” the voices screamed when he told them to go away. “Help us” they begged when he said he hated them. His tears began to run dry after his voice became hoarse, his knees pulled up to his chest and eyes closed, refusing to see another bullet wound or sword through the heart. The voices only got louder, louder, louder, louder. His head was pounding, his heart was racing, he was almost sure he was in hell now. The worst place people could go, his dad once said.  
Hours must have passed before Reginald opened the doors again. The sky had turned hues of light purple and yellow when Klaus turned his gaze. Tears stained his cheeks, eyes puffy, red and fearful.  
“Come along, Number Four.” Reggie deadpans. Klaus only stared, not sure whether to be grateful or not... his father’s strict voice brought him back to his senses.  
“Number Four! Are you Deaf, boy?”  
This got him quickly to his feet, “Sorry dad.”  
His father gave him a look of disappointment as he left the mausoleum.  
“Number Four, have you gotten over this fear yet?” Reggie asked, now at Klaus’ side.  
“Yes dad” Klaus lied, his eyes on the grass around his shoes.  
“Are you lying to me?” Reginald challenges.  
“Sorry dad” Klaus mummered.  
“You must need more training”  
Klaus could almost feel his blood run cold yet he kept quiet. He needed something stronger than nicotine. He thought about raiding the alcohol cabinet before but Luther threatened to tell, so that left him no choice. He had to find something on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did okay, first time posting here.


End file.
